


What I Like About You

by KryptoKiwi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Universe, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Established Relationship, Feel-good, Happy, How Do I Tag, Love, M/M, One Shot, Post-Time Skip, Short & Sweet, Teacher Sugawara Koushi, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Volleyball Dorks in Love, thank you furudate, thank you haikyuu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:00:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25412017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KryptoKiwi/pseuds/KryptoKiwi
Summary: Just a few of the many things they like about each other.
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	What I Like About You

**Author's Note:**

> I needed to get my writing inspiration back, so I thought I would throw this together today. I am so sad Haikyuu is over now! Furudate created unforgettable memories and a compelling story for us all. I will deeply miss these characters.

Daichi thought there were many things to love about Sugawara Koushi. The fact that he gave his plants names (not even cool ones, either). The fact that he commented on every dog they saw in passing while out on walks. The fact that he drank his coffee black (the easiest order ever to remember on dates or when bringing some home from the nearest shop). The fact that he had interesting tidbits to share about his students because he _cared_. The fact that he always had some wild take or commentary on their favorite shows and it made sense every time. The fact that, despite being a pretty rational and mature person, he was extremely silly. The fact that he had a knack for making people feel welcomed and reassured, even when he wasn’t entirely confident. The fact that he remembered small, odd details about other people. The fact that he had a cute habit of twisting at his hair when he was deep in thought.

Koushi was endearing and full of life, and every day near him was a gift.

Suga thought someone would have to be blind not to adore Sawamura Daichi. He actually set a timer when brushing his teeth (to make sure he never stopped too soon). He was much more decisive and could actually make plans for the day. He was willing to help with lesson plans (for that exact reason). He could listen as well as he could talk. He sang in the shower. He had the most creative ideas for spices to add to their meals (and would be right about it tasting good). He was honest (almost to a fault). He was good at reading others. He was actually pretty big on skincare (the guy used almost twice as many products as _he_ did). He was good with kids (a bonus when he stopped by work). He knew how to have fun without being irresponsible. He could talk people (okay...him) out of impulse-buying things (okay...merch). He always practiced what he preached. He knew how to get the most thoughtful gifts.

Daichi was the closest a human could get to perfection, in his opinion.


End file.
